1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to cable junction boxes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Construction codes, such as for commercial and institutional buildings, require cabling, such as for data, media, telecommunication, and communication systems, to be fully enclosed by a conduit system within walls, floors, and other members of building structures. Cabling typically is terminated with wall connectors having a wall plate on a room side of a wall and a cable junction box behind the wall out of view from within the room.
Typically, extra length of cabling is stored behind the wall at the junction box so that the cabling can be temporarily extended away from the junction box to allow for better access to the cabling when initially terminating the cabling with the wall connections. The extra length is also helpful for later servicing such as when the cabling must be trimmed for re-termination with replacement wall connectors. Generally, the extra cabling is coiled or otherwise wound in what is known as service loops.
Unfortunately, at least some modern cabling has very large diameter and is consequently relatively stiff, which makes storage of the extra length of cabling behind the wall more difficult. Furthermore, construction codes require minimum bend radii based upon cable diameter, so as cable diameter increases, the minimum radius required for a bend in the cable increases and the service loops need to be larger to be compliant with code. Construction efforts can be slowed down in installing the cabling with the service loops and can require larger storage space behind the wall, which may not be provided by existing junction boxes without greatly increasing the area used. In other cases, code is violated by using smaller radii service loops with conventional junction boxes given space limitations behind the wall. Sometimes, the extra cabling is positioned in a location remote from the junction box, which adds other problems regarding installation and servicing. Other problems can occur with construction and maintenance of the cabling such as impingement of the cabling by objects or kinking of the cabling through improper handling.